


Perfect Imperfections

by KatieHavok



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Companion Piece, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/pseuds/KatieHavok
Summary: It is always like this, after.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fennethianell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fennethianell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Perfect imperfections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445649) by [Fennethianell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fennethianell/pseuds/Fennethianell). 



*

It is always like this, after.

Tina holds him close, affectionately soothing his cheek and shoulders. She kisses his damp hair while broad hands smooth over her back, and Newt closes his eyes when he drops a tender kiss on her chest. She can feel him sigh, and she hides a tender smile in his wild locks.

Her Newt is a passionate man, and when he loves her, he does so entirely. He uses every part of himself to inspire every inch of her. He takes their shared desires into his scarred but capable hands, and he builds and strokes and inflames them until they are both overcome. Then he _gives_ to her and _haves_ her and _pleasures_ her until she is undone, unstrung and begging to be released.

It is not until she is satisfied, left hollowed out and clean with the intensity of his love, does Newt allow himself to succumb to the primal sway of completion.

Unleashing his own zenith overwhelms him, every time. And each time Tina does her utmost to witness it, to memorize every small detail: the widening of his eyes, the firming of his jaw, the tremors that chase through him. The way he mouths her name: a prayer and a benediction.

It is rare, what they share, what he enables her to experience. It is a gift, one she will not squander.

The aftermath leaves him shattered, trembling and wrung-out, manic energy made perfectly still. Newt gasps into her skin and attempts to use words to explain what his body has made so elegantly clear, and Tina allows this while he recovers, as she holds him close and feels the sweat cool on his skin. She smiles down at him until he returns to his faculties, at which point he kisses her and kisses her until he laughs, a delighted sound, and embraces her properly.

It is always like this after, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

*

**Author's Note:**

> For Fennethianell, who's work never fails to inspire.


End file.
